


bro... it’s not gay if i’m wearing thigh highs right 🙁

by minibloodyquen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Degradation, Fuck beta reading, M/M, Not Beta Read, OH SHIT I ACTUALLY HAVE TO TAG THIS, Yeahhh, aradia is mentioned, because i’m HORNY, blackrom soltav :0, crosstaggers fuck off, femboy, femboy kink, hhgghhrhrhf, hi if you read these :p, ig, implied aratav, maids dress, okay i’m done i’m gonna post it now 🏃, slut shaming? but in a sexy way y’know?, that shits embarrassing, they literally just fuck, while tavros is in a maids dress, written for my homie ryder, yeah it’s smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minibloodyquen/pseuds/minibloodyquen
Summary: your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and you have just lost a bet with your kismesis SOLLUX CAPTOR.distantly, you can hear him laughing at you. You’re the type to make bets on fiduspawn because you KNOW you’ll win. You don’t loose at fiduspawn, which is why staring down at the cards in your hand is so devastating.thiis humiliating enough because you NEVER lose, but it’s worse when you take into account that you’ve put yourself at his mercy.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	bro... it’s not gay if i’m wearing thigh highs right 🙁

**Author's Note:**

> cringe

your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and you have just lost a bet with your kismesis SOLLUX CAPTOR.

distantly, you can hear him laughing at you. You’re the type to make bets on fiduspawn because you KNOW you’ll win. You don’t loose at fiduspawn, which is why staring down at the cards in your hand is so devastating.

thiis humiliating enough because you NEVER lose, but it’s worse when you take into account that you’ve put yourself at his mercy.

you resist the urge to throw your cards down in shame, and look back up at him

“sO,, uHM,,”

he takes a moment to stop laughing at you, as you snatch your cards back from him and neatly put them back in place.

“2o are we gonna 2tick to the bet, or are you gonna be a 2ore loser about it?”

the color that had drained from your cheeks is back now, and you’re stammering out something about how you’re NOT a sore loser and you’d OBVIOUSLYtake his bet no matter what.

he smirks in a way that makes your stomach flutter, and you shoot him a half hearted glare in return. 

he reaches under his bed and pulls out a relatively large box, setting it to the side. once again, not a good omen. 

“Look, 2iince iive won, ii want you to do 2omethiing for me. ii can guarantee nobody el2e wiill do iit, 2o at lea2t TRY”

you tilt your head to the side as he presses the box toward you. 

“go put iit on, or whatever”.

you warily take the box and walk back to your room to change into whatever “it” is. 

once you are alone in your room, you gently lift the lid off the box. you gently lift the black and white fabric from the box, and a feeling of horror settles within you.

in your hands is a goddamn hentai style maids dress, heels, thigh highs, and panties all. 

you consider locking the door and hiding away until Sollux gets bored and gives up, but then you’d have to admit to being a sore loser.

you’re not a wriggler, you can put up with his humiliation. you carefully unbutton your shirt and pull it over your horns, rising to step into the dress so you don’t snag it.

as you skip out of it, a couple questions rise to mine. why does he have this?? why is it in YOUR size with the exact measurements AND the buttons to slide over your horns carefully. you shake your head. he had this planned at some point. 

once you’re in the dress, you’re painfully aware of how much skin is shown. you slip out of your pants and boxers, sliding the panties up your metal legs. you wince as heat rises to your face once more. great.

the socks are next, and you’re as gentle as one can be when pulling satin socks over relatively sharp metal. the very top of the white fabric brushes against the skin you can feel and it makes you wince. 

You’ve got this. you’re not a wriggle anymore. this is fine. you’re fine. 

the shows come last, and your careful not to scuff them on your way to the mirror in the corner of your respiteblock.

Sollux obviously spent good money on this thing. you can definitely tell what he meant when he said nobody else would do it. anybody else would’ve had a backbone and wouldn’t let themself be feminized like this.

maybe you’re spending too much time with karkat. 

you smooth the ruffles of the skirt, catching a glance at the lacy black panties underneath it. you swallow hard as your face heats up again. you pull the skirt down as far as it’ll go, and hurry out of the room, your heels clicking against the ground.

when you press the door open and hurry in, flushed and stumbling, sollux turns his face to you.

“Oh. Hey, Tav”.

“uM… doNT ACT SO,, cALM ABOUT THIS }>:/“

you cross your arms and flop over into one of his bean bags. you are ever reminded how obnoxious he is, and just how deep your hatred runs for him. if you had the strength, you’d do something like push his head into a plate of spaghetti. Which, really isn’t the WORST thing you could do. you could probably do way-

“hey. 2lut. get up.”

your head snaps back to him in a flash, taking a moment to comprehend what he had just said to you.

“i, uHM..”

“you heard me. get up, 2lut.”

you can’t help but laugh awkwardly, taken aback. even he doesn’t talk to you like that. 

you rise anyway, not entirely sure what you’re in for. the dress is obviously not a good sign, and. neither is glare hes shooting you. 

you stand in front of him, eyebrows arched and fidgeting

“sO… yOU GOT ME IN THE UH,, drESS, wHAT NOW?”

he gestures for you to kneel in a patronizing way that can only remind you of Eridan. yuck. 

you do as instructed though,gently placing the shoes to the side , ever conscious of how,, visible you feel currently.

you glance down at him, and your eyes finally catch on the two wriggling bulges in front of you, barely out of the sheath.

oh.

so this is a kink thing? you self-consciously tug on your skirt.

“iim 2ure a whore liike you knows what to do. you’re not as big of an iidiiot as you pretend you are”

you wince, considering you definitely aren’t aware of putting on a facade. yikes. 

Nevertheless, you gently take his bulges into your hand, letting them coil around your wrist as you slowly pump them.

this whole situation is weirdly erotic, the painfully short skirt that exposed your lace panties, the odd silence of the two of you as he unpauses his game and continues to play. 

you’re not one for giving blowjobs, they’re messy and trigger your gag reflex in an entirely unsexy way, so you settle for jacking him off.

“you’d thiink for 2uch a whore, you’d be better at thii2.”

he uses his left hand to grab your horns and yank you down towards his bulges. so much for not sucking dick, huh? realistically, he’s probably right, you’re not very focused on HIM. 

you’re focused on the dress, and on the embarrassment of wearing something so revealing in front of the man you hate, and not on actually fulfilling his needs.

keeping one hand wrapped around one bulge, you lower your face to the other and gently begin to lick the sides.

you drag your tongue from the very base up to tip, trying your best to continue jacking off the other, mostly to keep it busy and out of your mouth.

his bulges are big enough to be fitting if he didn’t have two, and you don’t even want to consider them BOTH being in your mouth at once. 

the tentacle near your mouth is fighting for entry, as they are designed to do. it’s attempting to push its away past your lips, curling in on itself with each movement of your tongue.

you glance up to see what he’s doing, only to find that he’s paused his game again and is staring down at you. 

that fuels the flames of embarrassment creeping up your stomach and you flush harder, taking his bulge into your mouth to busy yourself. 

you give yourself a moment to relax and accompany yourself to the tentacle attempting to shove itself down your throat. this isn’t your first blowjob, you know to give it a moment. 

as you begin to bob your head gently, you pick up the pace with his other bulge. he’s still staring at you, looking almost impressed, which sends a surge of pleasure straight to your nook.

speaking of which, you’re absolutely soaking the panties you’re wearing. you bring your free hand down to rub yourself through the fabric, requiring some kind of stimulation.

his hand yanks yours away pretty quick though, rolling his eyes in an almost pitying way.

“maiids 2houldnt ma2turbate on the job, 2lut.”

you sigh heavily and snatch your hand back, using it to steady yourself on the floor. he better let you get off, or you’re gonna-

your thoughts are interrupted by the click of a camera above you. you freeze before glancing up, just to see him with phone in hand, smirking down at you. 

you attempt to pull back to object, to say “uhM. hEY, wHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??” but his other hand settles back on your right horn and he pushes you back down, the camera still clicking above you.

in your haste to stop him, you’ve released your grip on his other bulge, which is now forcing its way into your mouth. 

with not enough time to reach up and stop it, it pushes in beside the one already inside you. you gag and the camera clicks again. 

you’re not even bothering to suck or move your head anymore, just being used as a sort of fleshlight, which is way hotter then it should be. 

without warning, he spills his load with a loud groan, practically waterboarding you with his slurry.

you choke and gag, pulling off his bulges as it spills past your lips and onto the dress and skirt. your nook throbs with want.

you swallow as much as you can, bending over to cough it up.

he watches, still snapping pictures of you. you sit back up, still trying to recover.

“yOU’RE SUCH A DICK }>:(“ 

“2hut up and turn around” 

you do as instructed, facing the door. you hope to god nobody comes home. 

he rises from the chair, sitting on his knees behind you. he yanks the skirt back up, shaking his head.

“you 2eriiou2ly got off on that? gettiing u2ed like a goddamn bucket?” 

his fingers dance over your panties, making you shudder. he yanks your head back by the horn, showing the bronze slurry on his fingertips.

he drops your head and you let it hang.

“You’re a biigger whore than even ii thought.”

his words drag more slurry out of you and you shiver, 

“ii 2hould 2end tho2e to AA. wouldnt 2he love to 2ee her liitle mate2priit get used liike this?” 

“dONT, uH.. seND THOSE..” 

you hurry to turn back to snatch the phone from him, getting stopped by his psionics. he suspends you just above the ground, reopening your legs.

“why would ii lii2ten to a whore liike you? you probably love thiis.”

you do. 

“juST.. dONT, uhM.. seND THOSE TO HER.. shED,,, uHH..”

“2he’d what? 2he’d know her mate2priit iis gettiing off on beiing humiiliiated? 2he’d treat you liike thii2 too?”

“uHM.. maYBE.. juST DON'T SHOW THEM TO HER }>:-0”

you don’t like to think about aradia saying things like this to you. it’s a little hot, you’ll admit, but the idea of your matesprit calling a “shitbl00d slut 0_0” makes your heart ache in an indescribable way.

“worriied 2he’ll hurt your feeling2? make you cry? poor baby”

he rolls his eyes and yanks your soaked panties down, exposing your throbbing nook to the cool air. 

you shiver and clamp your metal legs tight, stuttering something about him needing to warn you. he grabs your legs open once more, ignoring your protests and dropping you to the ground.

“iif you don’t 2hut up, ii’ll make you do iit your2elf. we both know you want me to get you off.”

he runs his hands hand up your thighs until he meets your dripping nook.

“god, you’re burning up.”

he sinks two fingers inside you and you sigh in relief. you’re sure you would’ve exploded from want if you hadn’t.

“je2u2, ii alway2 forget how hot you and aa get. you wouldn’t thiink we’d be that diiferent iin temperature.”

his other hand leaves your thigh and reaches towards his phone, reopening the camera and starting to record you again.

he picks up the pace and slips another finger into you as you moan, slurry dripping and forming a small brown puddle beneath you.

he pulls his fingers from you and you whine as he wipes them on the hem of your sock.

he reaches up your skirt for your bulge, gently stroking it beneath the fabric. your breath hitches as he gently guides your bulge to your own nook.

“s-sOLLUX-! waIT, whOAH WHOAH-“

obviously, using your own bulge as a form of masturbation is looked down upon in troll society. it’s a depraved act only done by qaudrantless, sad, trolls. 

but Sollux is a sad, depraved troll with weird things for boys in socks and skirts, so you’re not sure why you’re surprised that he’s into this kind of thing. 

he doesn’t respond, letting your bulge start to move inside of you.

he pulls back, reaching into his own sweatpants to free his bulge.

“gOD,, i hA- haTE YOU }>:\\\\\”

you shudder and close your eyes, shame rising in your stomach as you moan out in pleasure you wish you could deny. 

“you’re actually kiinda cute liike thi2, for once.”

he pauses what he was recording and holds his phone to your nook, snapping pictures of your bulge wriggling around inside you. filthy.

you groan as your bulge picks up the pace, almost nauseating from the shame and speed.

“je2u2 tav, you can’t even take your own diick liike thii2, how do you expect to take miine?”

you toss your head back and moan again, blinking back the tears forming in your eyes. this is all rather overwhelming, isn’t it. 

“jUST-..!”

you don’t think you can take it any longer, you need him inside of you. masturbation only feels so good when you know you can have somebody else help.

you reach down, sliding your bulge out of you.

“i cAN HANDLE IT,, hghHH, jUST DO IT ALREADY,,,” 

“pogger2”.

He rolls his eyes, yanking you by the legs with his psionics and pulling you into his lap. you can’t help but whine, tipping your head against his shoulder as he holds the edges of your nook open, pressing his bulges into you. 

the stretch isn’t easy, even after the warm up. you close your eyes and sink your teeth into his shoulder.

he hisses and slaps you across the ass, bottoming out inside of you. 

even if he had wanted to, sollux can’t exactly stop his bulges from instantly starting to pound into Tavros.

“fUCK-“

you release your teeth from his shoulder, apologizing shakily.

“ii thought you could handle iit, huh? ii thought the liitle 2hiit blood could take them all at once?”

you swallow hard, his words just making you slicker, as his bulges swirl your nook.

“iim not 2urprii2ed, 2omeone a2 u2ele22 you to be able to take ii2. you were alway2 the type to overe2tiimate what you could take. ii2nt that how you got your2elf kiilled? thiinking you could take on a hiighblood?”

you practically wail out when he pushes you to the ground to thrust along with his bulges, skirt and socks soaking up both of your slurry.

tears sting at your eyes and it doesn’t take long for them to fall. you’ve always been weirdly sensitive for somebody who adores getting humiliated and degraded.

“oh good GOD, don’t 2tart wiith the goddamn waterwork2”

he reaches up to hold onto your face by your chin and cheeks, turning your eyes towards him

emb  
“sORRY-... soRRY..” 

he rolls his eyes, prodding at your lips with his claws, wiping the brown blood that beads of blood that forms beneath them. 

it took you a minute to focus on what he wanted, since most of your thoughts were focused on the bulges using your nook, but when it clicked you opened your mouth for him.

he tilted your head back, staring down at you for a hot moment before spitting into your mouth.

your eyes widen and dart towards him as his spit travels down your throat. it’s all too much, from the disgusting way he’s looking at you, to the pounding against your seed flap, to the spit traveling down your throat- 

you toss your head back as your orgasm hits, slurry spilling from your bulge and and nook.

“dear GOD you’re dii2gu2tiing.” 

he continues to pound into you as you recover, griping your horns when he finally spills his own load, using your nook like a bucket. 

he doesn’t pull out, just collapsing on top of you and tucking his face into your shoulder 

“h..hA..”

“ii diidnt thiink youd do iit, y’know? that2 why ii wa2 tryiing to be 2o mean. siince you’re into that shiit.”

“oH.. yeAH,, i aM..”

it’s kinda embarrassing, when you think about it. you’re into getting called awful things, that trolls like kankri would chastise you for even thinking of in a sexual way. 

you close your eyes as you feel sollux pull out of you with a wet pop.

“try and hold iit iin, you might make a bigger me22 of that dress then you already have. iit wa2 expen2iive. iim gettiing a bucket” 

you shiver and lay in the rapidly cooling slurry, bringing a hand to your nook to keep Sollux’s cum inside of him.

your bulge slowly retreats back inside and you close your eyes, hoping that nobody would walk in on you like this.

Sollux pulled a bucket from his closet, lifting you with his psionics and placing it underneath you.

“2orry for not getting u2 a bucket beforehand. ii diidnt thiink iit would get that far. ii 2houldnt be 2urpri2ed youre iinto that type of thiing.”

“i’M, uM, nOT”

“..riight..”

you release the golden slurry into the bucket with a sigh, closing your eyes tight. you slide the bucket out and fumble around for the panties that had come with the dress, only to be stopped by sollux hand.

“who 2aiid we were finiished, 2lut?”

**Author's Note:**

> i pray this isn’t ooc. truly. hmu on @tavroswithapumpkin on insta 😝


End file.
